Christmas at the Mills House
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma decided to surprise Regina by having her decorations up by the time she comes home from work. She ignores the fact that Regina asks her and Henry to wait until she is done. Nothing goes according to plan and Emma expect Regina to be upset rather than happy when she returns home.


**_Author's Note: _**When I first wrote this I didn't know Regina's birthday to be on January 2nd, so I had it be on December 17th as it usually is when it comes to my stories._ Also this should have been up before Christmas, but as I've been ill I am a bit behind. _

* * *

**_Christmas at the Mills House _**

"So this is all your mother's Christmas decorations?" Emma looked at the amount of boxes standing in the upstairs hallway. Regina had taken them down from the attic the day before and told Emma to leave them there until further notice. She would work overtime the next couple of days, it was almost a lot to do before Christmas and so she would tend to the decorations when she got home. As Emma was having the time off she however thought that she would help out and surprise the brunette. After all what kind of girlfriend and tenant would she be if she didn't help out with this kind of stuff.

"No, the big stuff that goes up on the roof, the garden, the front of the house and her porch is in the garage," he said.

"Oh alright we'll start with that and the lights for the roof then," said Emma thinking piece of cake, after all the brunette had labeled the boxes ever so nicely for her. Or most likely for her own benefit as she was obsessed with order.

"We really shouldn't, if it goes wrong she will flip," henry was doubting this was a good idea.

"Oh come on, think of how happy she'll be if she comes home and the lights are on," she said and smiled at him.

"I do suppose that is true, I mean she really loves Christmas," he said and smiled back at her.

"Good, now where is the key to that damn garage?" she said, remembering she had broken in there to find evidence against her some while back.

"I'll find it if you call dad to get him to help, you'll need someone to hold the ladder while you are on the roof," said henry excited.

"Sure thing," Emma said and went into the kitchen where her phone was to be located. it would turn out Henry hadn't been joking when he said his mother loved Christmas as the garage was truly filled with stuff as well. Emma and Neal however managed to go them out on the front lawn and with help of some old photographs inside they found how and where everything should stand. They started on the garden first, laughing and giggling, when Regina called, and Emma in tons of giggles said, "Hey babe."

"Miss. Swan, what is going on?" Emma could even picturing her frowning.

"We're gardening," Emma said, laughing even more as Neal did a funny face behind a snowman sculpture.

"This time of year, try again?" Regina said.

"Mainly just washing and cleaning inside, you know for Christmas," said Emma, somehow managing to keep herself serious, as Henry put on the sound on the IPod doc even louder, they had dragged it into the doorway so they had music while working. Now they two boys were singing and dancing to jingle bell rock. Emma smiled at them.

"Very well, I hope you are staying clear of my decorations, I don't want to solve a huge mess if you do manage to make one," said Regina in a warning tone.

"Of course we wouldn't dear to mess with your reindeer," Emma knew at once it came out she had spoken a few words too many, adding, "Neal he...brought over some reindeer's, dear."

"Hmmm, I'll deal with you two later if I found you touched anything or broken anything, I'll be a bit later than planned, so you two will have to feed Henry and no fast food," she said.

"Alright, alright salad or veggies it is," Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl, good Emma," said Regina pleased hearing Henry groaning in the background before hanging up.

"We're not eating that crap are we?" Henry complained.

"Some, or I'll get hell later tonight, so shall we get the lights up on the roof?" Emma asked, knowing that would be easier to do when it was still some sense of daylight. Both of her boys nodded and she went to find the ladder.

* * *

It amazingly enough proved to be easier to get the reindeer and Santa sledge up there, that the lights itself, at least the way Regina did it, but both Emma and Neal worked out some kind of system and went one by one from top to bottom.

"Are you sure we shouldn't continue in the morning, the roof is slippery," he said, they were only half way.

"Just be careful, I'll make it worth your while later," she said.

"I doubt your lovely companion will agree to that," he said, and wiggled his brows at her, continuing on the next line of lights. Slow and very carefully, he didn't feel like falling of the roof. Henry was on the balcony in front of Regina's bedroom on a smaller ladder, attaching lights around the windows and doors there. He could hear his parents joke above his head, and was starting to think this wasn't such a bad idea after all. By the time Regina was home the front would be all nice and shiny and she would be pleased with them. At least that would if it had gone according to plan, which it did not.

Emma and Neal was finishing up at the end, it had only taken a couple of hours he estimated, and he heard Emma praising Neal, she was about to go further down so he could get down as well when it happened, he tread wrong and fell to the ground fast, and landed with a ground and Emma in terror shouting, "Oh my God, Neal, are you okay, are you alive?"

"Of course I am alive, you stupid woman, I think my arm is broken though," he said, getting up slowly with a groan.

"I'm so sorry, I'll take you to the hospital," she said, hurrying down to him.

"I'll manage just finish up and I'll call you guys from there," he said, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure, I can drive you," her voice filled with worry.

"And leave Henry alone, I don't think so," he said, looking up at his son, he was watching them from up there. Clearly he was worried as well.

"You are right, but stop and get help if you feel it is not going and call us," she said, still worried.

"I said I would, now didn't I, you just focus on finishing up," he said, adding, "You can do it, Em, it's not much left."

"We will, drive safely," she said, kissing his cheek, adding, "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome and you should test to see if the lights work," he said, nodding towards the house. It was about ready now, much like seen in the pictures they had looked at.

"Is dad going to be okay?" Henry asked Emma as he had come downstairs.

"As long as he gets cast on, he'll be just fine, so ready to test the light?" asked Emma with a smile. More to get the attention of his father than anything else.

"Uh huh, let's put the plug in and light up the whole street as always," said he and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah," said Emma, she couldn't help but to feel a bit excited. She had never been the one to be excited about Christmas to be fair, being a foster child there hadn't been much to be excited about. The children of the house got their presents she on the other hand was lucky to get anything at all. She got to have her ornament on the three thought. On her adult years she had mostly met up with one of her old foster brothers Nate and Jarrod a beer on the pub and eggnog and gingerbread cookies at her place after. They were only ones of all the foster children in all the foster homes she had managed to still keep in touch with over the years. She should probably call them and catch up with her new life, and introduce them to Regina and Henry. She sighed as she found the plugged the plugs from the lights outside into the socket and the lights came on.

Emma went outside and looked at the house, the roof was shining in the mufti colored lights, and the Santa and reindeers as well, signs with merry Christmas was on the house itself in addition to a patterns of stars and shooting stars and hearts. Just the way she had seen in Regina's pictures. In truth it looked amazing, so much so that Emma just stood there looking, and didn't speak. At least for about five minutes, then it went black, not just the lights, the ones in the house and every house around.

The blonde swallowed hard, she was shitted now she knew, and the only question would be how long it would take for Regina to be there to deal with it.

* * *

Regina let out a grumble when not only her office but the whole town went black, blacker, blackest. Then come one phone and another and another from people wondering why the hell she had turned off the power. Only she hadn't. There was only one solution, Emma and Henry.

Picking up the phone she dialed Emma saying, "Just how mad should I be when I get home?"

"I never intended for this to happen, I swear, there got to be a backup power somewhere," Emma was reaching for straws. In fact she was where Regina's fuse box was with a flash light.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Swan, leave it be, I will fix it as always," Regina snapped and hung up. Why did she always have to do what she told her not to? She was sometimes worse than Henry, and the worst part was that she didn't really mind it. Because the fact was that she loved Emma. She sighed, turned her computer off and packed up her things. Slowly using the fire in her hand as light she made her way down the stairs and outside. Quickly she found her car and drove home. Her heart softened a bit when she saw the decorations she should have known that would have taken the power out. She should also mention for Emma that she had an extra power supply for her decorations, her little secret. She sighed walking inside her house and closing the door behind her. Silence absolute silence.

The mayor easily went upstairs finding her son in his room, reading with the use of a flashlight. She smiled at him saying, "So you guys put up the decorations."

"Yeah it was awesome, only dad fell of the roof," said Henry excitedly.

"Amateurs, where is Emma?" she asked.

"No idea, she looked at the fuses, but haven't seen her after that, bet she is hiding from you," said Henry with a shrug.

"I believe that is so, why don't you be a good boy and spend the rest of the night in your room, I'll even let you eat chips," she said, making a bowl magically appear.

"Awesome, can I have chocolate also," he asked hopefully.

"Alright, but no soda," she said, making an Apollo bar appear before she left his room.

* * *

Regina walked down the hallway, hearing Emma sighing from inside the bedroom. Even with her not all too god night sight she saw the blonde sitting on her bed, head in hands. She knew she had screwed up and royally, still the brunette had a week spot for her. Mainly because this was partly her own fault, and also because Emma hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

She walked over and sat down on the knees in front of her, looking up at her saying, "Neal falling off the roof, you taking out the power all over town, what am I to do with you, Miss. Swan?"

"I am really, sorry, Regina, I've never celebrated big and to this extent, I guess I wanted to surprise you having it all ready," she whispered, feeling so very bad about it all.

"And I must say I was when it all went dark, I knew by the calls it only had to be you and my darling son," A slight laugh escaped Regina's red lips. She guessed she from now had to get used to the fact they were two about the decorations, not one.

"You're not upset, I mean I made a big mess," said Emma, a bit surprised.

"To be fair I was going to yell at you, but then I saw the house and you did good. Besides the fault is partly mine," she said with a sigh.

"How is that?" Emma wanted to know.

"You see to have so heavy decorations and a whole house full of light I would need extra power supplies, which I do, but of course you wouldn't know that," Regina said in a soft tone.

"You're cheating, you really love Christmas don't you?" Emma asked her.

"I do, when I was a child mom and dad used to make a big deal of it, we even had a grand Christmas ball and one at New Years as well, and a huge celebration of my birthday as it is a couple of days before Christmas. Dad was ordering on the birthday celebration, mother did not object to it as she loved me even without a heart, she wanted me to be happy when I was young. The balls were for their benefit and also for me to find a possible suitor," Regina explained.

"I can't quite picture Cora doing that or be supporter of Christmas," said Emma with a frown.

"Well there is a lot you don't know about my parents or me for that matter," Regina pointed out.

"I do suppose that is true," Emma admitted, wondering when Regina's birthday actually was.

"I would dare to say so," said the older woman, leaning in for a kiss, implying she wanted something more than just a kiss. As she backed away from the kiss Emma could see the room covered in candle lights and Christmas decorations around the room.

"How did you..." Emma said shocked.

"I'm magical remember," said Regina with a devilish smile.

"You sure are," Emma nodded, and smiled back at her, her hand used to push Regina's head closer so that she could kiss her deeply.

Emma wasn't quite sure how their clothes got removed or how they ended up naked making lover ever so passionate under the covers. She did remember Regina's hot, lingering kisses on her skin though. The mayor had been in the mode, almost pinning her to the bed, riding her, not hard though, gently, letting Emma feed on her breasts as she did so. Letting her nails scrape against her back. moving back and forth very rhythmic and gracefully. In the savior's eyes she was the most perfect creature that had ever existed. Her free hand reaching for her head, steering it so she could kiss her panting against her lips, knowing by now that would excite the other woman further. She tried to roll her over to get on top more than once, but sadly that didn't work this time. The brunette would demand to be in charge from beginning to end, and in the end let her until she was drained round four in the morning. How she managed to get up before she did she had really no idea. In any case she got woken by the sound of Christmas songs coming from downstairs. She could even hear Regina singing, something she had never heard before, making a smile appear on her lips as she got dressed in a hurry. Running downstairs she found her decorating the living room for her taste with decorations in red, black and silver. Her colors obviously, very classy even. Emma walked over to giver her a kiss saying, "Good morning."

"And a good morning it is, would you take that box over there, it goes in the kitchen, feel free to decorate as you wish," said Regina with a happy smile.

"You trust me to do it, what if I don't do it like you usually do," Emma seemed insecure.

"Well I trust you and I won't change a thing after, now run along, you have to be at work around ten, I invited Neal to join us for breakfast around ten and to bring some of his decorations as he will be celebrating Christmas with us this year. So will Rumple and your parents," she added, she had invited all the very same morning.

"Does that mean Belle will be coming as well?" asked Emma, a bit surprised by this.

"I would assume she is coming as Rumple's date, I'll be setting a plate for her just in case," said Regina and smiled at her.

"I'll ask him on my way to work just to be sure," said Emma, taking the box and walking into the kitchen, when she heard Regina call, "Do you have a Christmas stocking for the fireplace?"

"No, I don't have a lot of Christmas decorations, just some ornaments for the tree if that is okay," Emma was suddenly feeling a bit stupid.

"I'll make you one to have from now on then, and that is perfectly fine. I would love to have your ornaments on the tree, dear," Regina said.

"Great, I'll bring them along after work then, you are still okay with me making eggnog right?" Emma said just to be sure.

"Of course, if you can live with my traditions I can live with yours," Regina answered.

"I do believe I can. That reminds me I would like to invite some friends over. I have celebrated Christmas with them over the years, we grew up together sort of speak and I would love for them to met you and Henry, is that okay? If they were willing to make the drive here that is," Emma said.

"Of course it is, just let me know which they they'll be joining us, I'll set some extra plates on the table and I'll ned to know if they will be spending the night so I can prepare the guest rooms," said Regina.

"Great, I'll call them from work later and ask, I'll get started on the kitchen then," Emma said and carried on in that direction. Regina shook her head, hanging up a mistletoe.

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of hollyFa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Don we now our gay apparel Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la," Regina sand walking down the street to the diner. She would be having a coffee on her way to work.

"You sure are in a good mood today," she heard Snow behind her, and turned, still smiling.

"Of course, it is soon Christmas," said the older woman, giggling happily.

Snow frowned, not used to seeing her so high spirited. In all her years even during Christmas it was rare to have Regina walking along the streets singing with joy. She shook her head saying, "I do suppose that is true, and so what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Regina confused, motioning for Snow to come with her to the diner.

"The lights went out," said Snow, she and David James had been watching a movie at the time.

"Emma and Henry were testing out the lights on my house, it's all taken care of now, it won't happen again," said Regina.

"I see, and you are sure you are okay with us coming over to celebrating Christmas?" said Snow. Her husband had picked up when Regina had called earlier that same morning, he had of course accepted upon the offer.

"I wouldn't have invited you otherwise, I feel it is important for Henry to have both sets of grandparents there," she said, walking over to the counter.

"Well in that case I will be delighted to come, are we planning on spending the night and opening presents also?" Snow wanted to know.

"That was the plan," said Regina, ordering her morning coffee of Ruby.

"Like in the good old days, minding you I was meant to give you this," Snow fumbled in her purse before giving Regina a present.

"What is this for?" the older woman asked confused.

"Your birthday, I've forgotten it the last decade, I am very sorry," Snow said honestly.

"That is quite alright, dear, I never expected anyone to even remember, but thank you for whatever this is," said Regina and smiled at her. Snow nodded as she took her coffee and left. Regina assumed to go Christmas shopping as school was out for the term.

She sat down on her regular table, and looked at the tiny card, the picture was of an apple flower, inside it said like it had once done so many years ago: **_Dear Mommy, a late happy birthday, hope you get a great one. I love you. Snow._**"

She smiled as she opened it, finding jewelry set in the shape of snow crystals, and it hit her right in the heart. A gesture she would never see coming after all they had been through, still she appreciated it more than Snow would ever know.

* * *

Regina heard the whole family chattering in the living room as she was taking the turkey out of the oven; it was perfect and much to her satisfaction. She put it on a huge plate and found a fork and knife so someone else could cut it and carried out to the dining room. She placed it on the table and call for the others that were in the living room to come and sit down. Then went back to the kitchen to put her apron aside before sitting down at the head of the table. Emma on her right side and Henry her left, the others sat down where it suited them, still babbling along. Charming and Neal about a game they had seen on the TV a couple of nights before, ice hockey by the sound of it. Belle, Rumple, Snow and Emma was in a debate over what was the best Christmas movie. Henry seemed to take more interest in the discussion his father and Charming was having and Regina sat there feeling a bit out of place.

It was not that she didn't know the end result of the game, as she did pay attention to sports and of course new, and it was not that she hadn't watch the Christmas movies that were up for debate, it was just…

"You okay?" Emma asked, looking at her girlfriend. She nodded, giving her a smile as Emma passed on some vegetables and a few slices of turkey. Charming had had the honor of cutting it. Of course she would be praised for her food, nothing new there, she was a more than skilled chef. Something wasn't right though, with her. She had known already from a few days before when she Emma and Henry sat watching the movie about the Grinch that stole Christmas. One of her favorite tales. Her heart it had started to hurt; of course she had not cared to share this with Emma or anyone else. It would pass she was sure or else she would see a doctor. Only it hadn't, the more good she did, the more people did for her it would seem to hurt more and she didn't get it. She excused herself from the table and went upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The middle-aged woman sat down with her head between her legs, panting in pain.

Why was love always hurting her and why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't she be happy like Snow and Charming, did she not deserve it?

She sighed heavily feeling it hurt more by the thought about Emma and Henry and the Christmas decorations, they had done a great job. Emma's ornaments on the tree, her kissing Emma underneath the mistletoe, the eggnog, and now the whole family together around the table having Christmas dinner like she had always wanted. It was perfect. Even Snow had started to forgive her and admitted the love in her card, it had had no effect on her right there and then, it was only when she came home and read it over, her emotions had gotten the best of her and her heart hurt so much she thought she was going to die. Like now…

Tears stung in her eyes, it wasn't supposed to be like this she knew. Why wouldn't the pain stop, her hand going over her chest to try to rip it out. She had managed once to give it to Tinker Bell, but now it didn't go, she couldn't even get through her skin. Damn it. She heard footsteps up the stairs, nearing the bathroom, Emma's. She fell to the floor crying, whimpering.

"Regina, are you okay in there?" Emma's voice filled with concern. The brunette somehow managed to get up and walk towards the door opening it, wrapping herself around Emma, sobbing.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Emma said, stroking her gently.

"I am hurting and I don't know why," Regina whispered, clinging to her.

"What do you mean?" Emma said confused, seeing Regina's pale face.

"My heart, it is hurting, it has for some time, ever since I saw how perfects the lights were outside. I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to worry. The more good I do, the more people do to me, the more it hurts," she whispered.

"Shhh," Emma got her to her bedroom so she could lie down, trying to make sense of what she was saying. She stroked away her tears, kissed her cheek, gently.

"I love you so much," Regina whispered, making Emma say that she loved her also, kissing her lips. Emma was afraid something bad would happen, that she would lose her love perhaps.

Regina's hand went to her chest, her heart it felt like it was going to explode, she screamed out in pain, closing her eyes. Emma screamed for her mother, feeling Regina's hand grasping hers. Snow came running inside, Henry and Charming on her tail.

"What is going on?" Snow asked, looking at them.

"Her heart, love is making it hurt, I am afraid it will kill her," Emma whispered, her tears falling onto Regina now.

"You can't be killed by love," said Snow, looking at Regina in shock.

"You are quite wrong, dearie, love has killed more people than any war or any disease," they heard Rumple from the door.

"Do you know why that is happening; can you do anything to stop it?" Emma looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No only she can do that," he said, making Emma shut the door in his face magically, before turning her attention to her mother, saying, "What do you suggest?"

"If you take the heart out, maybe the pain will stop," Snow suggested.

"I'm so not doing that might kill her," said Emma, hearing how Regina was screaming in pain.

"It had to be you, you are the one that loves her," Snow said in a calm tone.

"You have no idea what you are asking me, if this goes wrong, it is your fault," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She bent down kissing Regina whispering, "Don't die on me."

She let her hand go through her chest, feeling her pounding heart as she neared it. She was amazed by how easy it was. Her hands grasping around it and pulling it out. The screams stopped, she lay there dead and Emma had her heart in her hands. She looked at it, the black it was melting away; fast it removed itself until it was shining brighter than the sun. Was this how heart looked like? She seemed stunned and put it back in as fast as she had taken it out. Nothing happened, she just lay there still. Was she dead, had she killed her?"

"Emma I am sorry?" Snow whispered, not believing it.

"I, you can't die," Emma was sobbing harder now, more tears falling down on Regina's face, she bent down first kissing her cheek, whispering, "Don't die, please don't be dead, I love you so much."

Sobbing she kissed her still red lips, they were warm, hot as fire in fact. She let it last for some seconds that seemed like hours, feeling the energy pass between them, through the whole room in fact. As she retracted she looked at her. So fragile, so beautiful.

Regina let out a gasp as her eyes shut open, looking at her, unfamiliar with the beats of a not cursed heart. It had been too long, still it was working, it was beating hard and fast. She smiled at Emma whispering, "Thank you."

"It was…it was mother's idea," Emma whispered, kissing her again before Regina sat up a bit reaching for Snow, hugging her whispering, "I love you, little one."

"I love you too, Re…mother," Snow managed to get out, hugging her back.

"So are you up for going back down?" Emma wanted to know?

"I am yes," Regina got up, very slowly due to the fact that she was still not feeling completely okay. Emma steadied her though and soon they were on their way down to finish the delicious meal Regina had prepared for them all.

* * *

It was early Christmas morning that Emma got woken up by Henry's eager footsteps down the stairs, she couldn't help but to wonder if that was how Regina had been woken up every year until then. She smiled, looking over at the sleeping brunette next to her. Her dark hair in a mess around her hair, her chest going up and down at a steady pace. Worn out from the night before, it was no doubt about it. Not only had they stayed up pretty the night before discussing different topics, but they had also made love. Emma smiled by the sight of her, she was just so beautiful. She knew she could let her sleep like that for hours. At least had it not been for Henry yelling, "Moms, dad, grandparents get down here, it's Christmas."

A groan escaped Regina's red lips as she pulled a pillow over her head. Too early for her. Emma giggled saying, "It is time to wake up, sweetheart."

"Can't you deal with him today?" came the answer, Emma couldn't see it, but she was smiling.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, it's Christmas after all. Tell you what I'll give you thirty minutes to get ready, but by then I want you downstairs so you can taste my famous eggnog," said Emma.

"Alright, alright," Regina muttered.

"Good," Emma removed the pillow and gave her a swift kiss before she got out of bed, heading for the master bathroom. Regina sighed knowing she wouldn't get more sleep right then, she grabbed for a book on her desk, deciding to read a few pages before going downstairs.

When she came down she saw Snow, Charming and Henry digging into the content of their stockings, Emma was busy and whistling from the kitchen, while Rumple and Neal were discussing somewhere in the hallway upstairs. As she sat down, a smile graced her lips and a few tears left her eyes. Charming looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm fine, I just never thought we would ever be together celebrating Christmas together, I am just a little overwhelmed," she answered as she heard Emma say, "I got the eggnog."

"Great, let me try some," she heard Neal say excitedly. Emma poured in some cups and passed around saying. Then she looked at Regina, asking, "So is this Christmas the way you expected it to be."

"No it is ten times better," she said, tasting the eggnog, not too bad she had to admit.

"Good, so who is read to open presents," she asked, hearing a cheer all around. She could honestly say that even if the decorations hadn't gone to plan, this was the best Christmas she had ever had. Even Rumple seemed happy. She again looked over at Regina opening a present from her, a bear with an apple on his belly saying, "You stole my heart."

"Oh Emma," she whispered as she smiled warmly at her. Emma gave her a kiss, and she knew for a fact even if her gift was corny it was perhaps the best she could have ever given her. Sitting down next to her she put an arm around her shoulder, whispering, "I love you too."

Regina didn't have to respond as her shining eyes said it all, and later she would kiss Emma underneath the mistletoe. This would only be the first of what she would hope to be many happy Christmases. She kissed Emma's cheek as she watched their son opening his first present. She was happy, so very happy and she knew the blonde with her arm around her felt the very same way.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
